


Soldiers light

by Nellyemmamaria



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Random & Short, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellyemmamaria/pseuds/Nellyemmamaria
Summary: Isak wants the lamp in the kitchen to always be on and Even don't know why. Until he finds out





	Soldiers light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive.... Just life begin crazy but I am going to try to finish all the stories I got going but I won't promise anything...

_We'll leave the ligth on until daddy comes home. We'll leave the light on for our soldier. To remember all the fallen, honor all of those who served. The soldiers light will be lit and forever burn. We'll leave the light on._

 

When Isak and Even first moved in together Isak puts a lamp in the kitchen window, before he even packed up the boxes or assemble any furniture. “This lamp must always be on, okay? It's really important that it stays lit 24 hours”, Isak turns to Even and looks him into the eyes with a serious look on his face as he says this. “Okay the light will be on. I can buy extra light-bulb tomorrow after work”, Even just nobbs along and smiles at Isak. “Thank you!”, Isak smiles and turns on the lamp before he goes to the closest box and begins to unpack it. They works long into the night before they collaps on the madrass in the room that's gonna be their bedroom.

 

_You missed my first step, my first word was dad. This house is filled with pictures of someone I never had. I know I've known your voice, I think I know your smile. Mommy says your clothes haven't smelled like your clothes in awhile._

 

The first time Even reacts to the lamp in the kitchen is when he gets home from a party really late, so late that it's early, and he thinks to himself in his drunken stat that it is nice to have the light on. Even thinks that it welcomes him home and that even thought he knows that Isak is asleep it feels like he waits up for him and that makes Even feel safe. As he gets up to the apartment he goes through the kitchen and the lamp lights the way to the bedroom so he doesn't have to lit any more lamps and risk waking Isak. Again Even catchs himself thinking it is a nice and smart thing. In the light of the only lit lamp Even undress and crawls into bed next to Isak.

 

_I know i've read all your letters that say how you're doin' it for me. And mommy says how you're keepin' us safe even though it might not be easy to see. We'll leave the light on until daddy comes home. We'll leave the light on for our soldier._

 

The second time Even reacts to the lamp in the kitchen is when he gets up really early for work and tries not to wake Isak up as he gets ready for the day. When he goes out to the kitchen he feels greatful for the lamp that are so strong that he can make himself brakefast without liting anyother lamps in the apartment and risk waking Isak up. Even thinks quietly to himself that leaving the lamp on 24 hours was a good idea and that dispite the strong light it doesn't wake him nor Isak when they sleep which was something he was worried about before. As Even leaves the apartment he once again thinks about why Isak wants the light to be on but doesn't think too much about it.

 

_To remember the fallen, honor all those who served. The soldiers light will be lit and forever burn. We'll leave the light on! Late at night, when mommy thinks she's all alone I hear her pray to God._

 

One day when Even gets home from work he finds Isak in the kitchen looking at the lit lamp and crying. Not big, loud sobs no just tears falling down his face without any sound. “Hey, babe! Whats wrong?”, Even asks as he rush towards Isak and folds him into a strong hug. Isak doesn't answer he just turns his head into Evens neck and starts to cry with those big and loud sobs that was missing before. His whole body shakes with the force of the sobs and he can bearly breath inbetween the sobs. “Babe! Please tell me whats wrong?”, Even pleads a little alarmed with the force of the sobs. Even has never seen Isak cry like this.

 

“ _Lord, I don't know how much longer I can hold us together. Alone, it's becoming so hard.” I know i've read all your letters that say how you do it for me. And mommy says how you keepin' us safe even though it might not be easy to see._

 

The worst day in Evens life is when he are woken up by Isaks phone ringing. “Halla?”, says a sleepdrunk Isak into the phone. “What? What happened? Is she okay?”, Isak almost yells into the phone sitting straight up in the bed wide awake now. “Okay, so what does that mean? When will she be home?”, Isak asks a little calmer now but still tense. “Six months? She was supposes to be on her way home today! Why does she have to stay so long?”, He asks sound a little bit pissed now that the chock has calmed. “Okay, yea I understand. Yes thank you for calling, please tell her I miss her and to be safe, yea? Thanks, bye”, Isak says and hangs up. He turns to Even and just breaks down in tears not able to say a single word.

 

_Mommy, we'll leave the light on until daddy comes home. We'll leave the light on for our soldier. To remember all the fallen, honor those who served. Soldiers light will be lit and forever burn. We'll leave the light on._

 

The next day Even finds Isak laying on their bed clad in a unfamiliar red hoodie clutching a fotograf to his chest with silent tears running down his face. “Babe? Can I get you anything?”, Even asks quitely as he walks into the room that are partly laid in darkness due to the curtians that are closed. “No, I just need you to hold me”, Isak says with a thick voice as he holds up on of his arms for a hug. Even lays down next to him and pulls him into a embrace. “Do you wanna tell me why you are so upset?”, Even asks after a few minuts of silence. Isak just shakes his head and bury it futher into Evens neck.

 

_We'll the light on until daddy comes home. We'll the light on for our soldier. To remember all the fallen, honor those who served. Soldiers light will be lit and forever burn._

_Let's leave the light on._

_Soldiers light – Rylee Preston_

 

Even can clearly remember the day he got an answer to all his questions it was a Friday and he was waiting for Isak on the bench were they first meet. As he waits he sees a person in military uniform going through the gate to the schoolyard and stands there waiting for someone. From this distens Even can't make out if its a guy or a girl but as the doors to the school opens and he sees Isak he forgots about the person. “Valtersen!”, A vocie shouts above all the noises of the students leaving the school. Even watch as Isaks head shoots up and looks around the schoolyard until he looks eye with the soldier on the other side of the yard. First he freezes but after a second he drops his backpack and runs towards the soldier when he reaches the soldier he hugs them around the neck and doesn't let go. Even watches as the soldier laughs and lifts Isak up so he can wrap his legs around theirs waist. Even stands there chock when Jonas comes up to him and drags him forward towards Isak and the soldier that he know can see is female. “Hey, Andersson! Didn't know you was getting home so soon last I heard you were set to stay six more months”, Jonas says when they stop infront of the soldier named Andersson and Isak that is still clinging to her. “Yea I was suppose to have stayed but the found someone to take over my work down there and I was sent home the next day”, Andersson smiles and reachs out with one hand to lay it on Jonas shoulder and bring him into a hug. “Hey you haven't meet Even yet right?”, Jonas says as he brakes free from the hug and turns slight towards Even and the rest of their friends that has joined them. “No nor have I meet the other well Eva I know but the rest I can't say I know”, Andersson smiles at Jonas. “Yea right! This is Even he is Isaks boyfriend. This is Magnus and Mahdi part of the Bro squad. This is Noora, Chris, Sana and Vilde part of the girl squad along with Eva that you already know”, Jonas introduces them all. “Hi, I'm Maria Andersson I'm Isaks foster sister. I have been away down in Mali for the last year and a half. If you were wondering why Isak is doing a very good impression of a koala”, the soldier, Maria laughed. “How long are you home?”, Isak mumbles into her neck. “Atleast a year but most likely more like two years”, Maria answers with a smile. “Serious? A whole fucking year?”, Isak asks as he pulls his face away from Marias neck and unwraps his legs from her waist and realease her completely. “Yea. So do you want to go home and just chill out?”, She asks playfully. “Hell yea lets go!”, Isak yells and drags Even and Jonas with him as they all leave the school behind.

 


End file.
